The Couple With No Boundaries
by The Moon Prince Of The Wind
Summary: It probably needs a new title. Chad lived his dream for 3 years until his early very severe injury came into place. Months later, When he reunites with Taylor who was now moving into Chicago with him they soon find out that the love they share has no boundaries. Chaylor. Short story 1 of 16 parts 1 of 4, and M for a reason.


Author's Note: This is one of the four fanfics following my previous HSM fic before the finale. A four-parter on Chad and Taylor. This is the first of the 16 parts.

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical.

The Couple With No Boundaries

Chapter 1

Old Friends in a New City

Chad has finished his year playing basketball in college and has went professional ever since he left High School he was able to face his best friend and now rival Troy in a college game. 2 years later in the year of 2011 Chad transferred to Chicago to play for that team, and they had a game against another team and ended up injuring himself on his left leg, very bad to the point where he was out for the season. However, even though Chad was out of the season his team won the championship. However in more bad news he was told that if he were to have another accident like that to the same leg, he might not be able to walk again.

_How can this happen to me? I was born to play! It just doesn't seem fair. But if this is life in the real world, how can it be so cruel?_

As Chad lied there on the hospital bed, he realized being very gifted with his skills in basketball, that if an accident like he was in now were to happen, he had no backup career. Chad was beginning to worry now and come to find out he now figured that Troy was onto something taking theater as a backup. Troy was planning ahead, Troy's choice of being with Gabriella was the best thing that has ever happened to him. Chad was questioning on whether he should follow Troy's example. Once Chad was well and got discharged from the hospital he took a while to wander around Chicago before contemplating his next move.

He was in a local restaurant eating when all of a sudden he looked and saw someone sitting there alone. Someone who Chad loved but never would have thought to meet let alone see again so soon and not years later: Taylor McKessie.

_Is this a dream? I would have thought she would be somewhere else. Why is she here and alone?_

Before Chad could ask himself more questions he went up to Taylor.

"Hello, Mrs. President of the U.S."

Taylor looked at Chad and smiled a bit before laughing.

"Hello there you stunning familliar civilian."

"Isn't this a once in a blue moon thing?"

"It is." Taylor got up and hugged him. "I can't believe I found my high school boyfriend. And I thought. I was going to see different people and come back to our high school reunion with somebody else. So how's the life of a basketball star?"

"It died in an accident."

After Chad said that he sat down and Taylor couldn't help but to sit down with him.

"Chad I'm sorry, what happened?"

"Just a while back I had a terrible accident with my left leg in the beginning of last season. And it was that season where we won the championship. Doc said that if I ever had another accident like that, and considering If I were to bounce back quickly knowing that the chance were very high of having the same accident, I wouldn't be able to walk again."

"Oh, Chad."

"Yeah and the worst part is, Basketball was my dream. And the fear of going into another accident like that has crushed it. Because now I'm here, in Chicago, wondering what to do next."

Taylor placed her hand on top of his and looked at him deeply.

"Well if it make you feel any better, I thought of going all out on the political science. Only got a bachelor's degree but didn't really go through with being in an office.

"Why?"

"Because being in an office is like being cooped up. to me, you rarely get a chance at a social life and there would be too many laws and everything being reviewed."

"Wow. I didn't think about that."

"Plus the fact that you would be one of the hated. And I have too many people I care about to lose my friendship over for this."

"Well no matter what, I would have still cared for you if you did."

"You would?"

"Sure."

"Well, thanks."

Chad had placed his hand over hers as they both look deeply into each other's eyes. The moment broke when Chad spoke up.

"Do you live around here?"

"No. But I was planning to. I have a car. You?"

"A car and an apartment. If the accident didn't happen I would have bought a decent house."

"Oh."

"Well... If you want, you can stay with me until you find an apartment of your own."

"Now Chad, you're not just saying this so you can shag me, are you?"

"I'm just trying to help out. I mean what are friends for, especially high school friends?"

Chad winked and smiled at her.

"Of course. Well okay. But If I am going to live with you for a while I better have a bed, Chad Danforth."

"Well Taylor McKessie, you're in for a surprise."

Chad and Taylor left the restaurant and got into Taylor's car which was black and orange to go to Chad's apartment. When they got there, Taylor saw Chad's car it was mostly red but with a white stripe. When they were in the apartment she was surprised at Chad's living room and kitchen. She saw 3 doors one's a bathroom, the other was Chad's bedroom which was pretty decent as well and the other was a spare bedroom with as Chad promised her: a bed.

"Chad Danforth, you hunk of intelligent, you."

"Pretty smart, huh? But upon me fulfilling your condition I have a couple of my own."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

"Name them."

"1: Now I would ask after me, how many boyfriends you had in the past but I'm not all about that, so to be fair I'll only tell you I had 2 girlfriends, both short term. If I have this one long term which probably become more than that, I hope that it is with you."

While Chad was speaking Taylor looked around and saw the view out of her window. And turned around when Chad hoped they would become more than dating boy/girlfriend material.

"Do you?"

"Yeah. All I ask is that you trust me and I'll trust you."

"Okay Chad and to tell you the truth since you trust me, I only had a boyfriend for 18 months but we sort of fell apart."

"Okay."

"And number 2?"

"Upon you wanting a bed, you must at least let me treat you out on a date around Chicago."

"Fine. But now _I_ have a condition."

Chad got closer to Taylor

"Name it."

"We will be taking my car."

"We'll take it, under one condition."

"Which is?"

"If I'm driving."

Taylor was now hemming up Chad.

"But now I have another condition. If and only if We happen to make love I want to start it."

"As long as I can finish it."

"This also applies if we're in your room."

"Fine."

Chad playfully pushed Taylor back to the bed hard enough for Taylor to fall back on it.

"Enjoy your bed and be ready in three hours."

_Chad Danforth you don't know what you've started._

After just mere seconds of feeling the bed Taylor got up grabbed Chad by the shirt and pushed him to the bed harder than he pushed her once Chad was lying flat. Taylor pounced on him.

"I thought you said you didn't want me to shag you."

"Correction: I asked that you weren't saying that you were offering your extra bedroom just to shag me. Besides you shouldn't have pushed me to the bed like that."

"Why?"

"It gets me horny."

"Did your last boyfriend do that?"

"No, it was something I imagined _you_ doing."

After that Taylor kissed him fierce and they began to make love with Taylor on top putting him to sleep. While Chad was sleeping, Taylor got her clothes on and whispered in his ear.

"Don't be late for our date, Wildcat."

About two hours later Chad woke up and saw himself naked in Taylor's bed wondering what has happened. After he remembered Taylor whispering for him not to be late for their date and to call him a wildcat, he was planning to get revenge. So he quickly took a shower put on deodorant and cologne, and put on his clothes. Only to find out Taylor did the same thing earlier. And as promised Chad took Taylor out for an afternoon date around Chicago in Taylor's car showing her the sights and good places to have fun. When it was nighttime they ate at another restaurant and the night ended with them making love yet again in Taylor's room. And like last time, Taylor won putting him to sleep. The next morning when Chad woke up he was handcuffed to the bed.

"Taylor?"

He tried to break free but it was no use. However he was more in shock when Taylor showed up naked with breakfast for both of them.

"Taylor what is this? This isn't funny."

Taylor laughed a little.

"Oh, I don't know about that, considering the fact that you tried to get revenge but backfired I just thought it be fitting to handcuff you."

Taylor sat down beside Chad.

"Now Chad you got two options, you can be wild or behave. Your choice."

"I'll behave."

Taylor got the key and unlock the cuff from Chad's wrist. And they ate their breakfast.

"You know Taylor this was sexy bringing breakfast to me naked and all. But you weren't the first one to handcuff me to the bed.

"I wasn't?"

"No, my next to last girlfriend did."

Taylor finished her breakfast.

"But?"

Chad finished his breakfast as well once he place the tray at the foot of her bed, he got on top of her.

"I'll admit it, no one does it more sexier than you."

"Chad! I thought you was gonna behave!"

"I did. You didn't say for how long."

"No fair!"

"All's fair in love and war. Now... to get my revenge."

"Are you sure you want to? You know what happened the last two times."

"Well I guess third time's the charm. Only one way to find out."

Author's note: It might be a while for the next chapter as I'm toggling with chapters in other stories. Please leave a review, it counts. And thanks for reading.


End file.
